The Grand Kalimat
by Jeffrey Von H
Summary: A hammerhead Sith carries out the orders of the one true dark lord while plotting his revenge.


A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away...

* * *

Seven moons circled the dead planet. Korriban looked like a frozen ball of sand. A shuttle lifted off the arrival pad and accelerated into orbit. At the controls were two black helmeted TIE fighter pilots with a red and black astromech on the floor between them. The co-pilot grumbled at the droid in distorted mechanical gibberish. It's head spun around, followed by its body, and it glided to the back of the ship.

The lone passenger sat perfectly still. Two rows of empty seats lined the rear section and he kept to the starboard side. Kalimat was a Sith alchemist and the emissary of the one true Dark Lord.

Kalimat was Ithorian, some called them hammerheads. His old yellow eyes sat atop a curving T shaped head with two mouths that spoke to the approaching droid in an echoing stereophonic voice. The Ithorian language had an almost sonic sound.

The shuttle went to light speed headed toward the central galaxy.

* * *

It emerged from hyperspace above the green and blue planet of Kuat. Hanging in space around the equator was the Kuat orbital shipyard, the only operation in the galaxy large enough to build and outfit Imperial Star Destroyers. Twenty-five were under various stages of construction around the enormous man-made ring.

Kalimat's shuttle was guided to a hanger bay. It passed through the force field, slowly spun around, and landed. The astromech flew down the ramp and stopped at the long legs of an Imperial security droid. They exchanged a few odd beeps and modular signals.

The security droid turned its attention to the chief engineer who was making his way to the docking bay. "The Grand Kalimat would like a word with you aboard his shuttle."

The chief engineer and his two highest-ranking construction executives boarded the ship followed by the two droids. A moment later the two executives exited frantically discussing the new schedule that would be implemented immediately by the new chief engineer.

The tall gray security droid, K6-SS8 walked down the ramp with the body of the former chief and dumped his lifeless remains on the flight deck. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

The droid's eyes flashed white as it walked back up the ramp. The Kalimat's shuttle lifted off, exited the station, lit a light beam across space, and disappeared.

* * *

On the planet Shili, in the village of Qantoon, beyond the forest canyon south of the grasslands lived the twice removed niece of the planet's regent. Seela was an exceptional child with deep auburn patterns on her skin. She was the descendant of Togruta hunters and warriors as her large striped horns proudly displayed. The force sensitive fifteen-year-old had exercised her abilities since she was four.

The shuttle ripped the atmosphere, glided down the edge of the ravine, and landed in the tall red grass. The terrain was rugged so the astromech stayed on the ramp. Kalimat and his newly acquired security droid walked toward the village.

Seela stood at the edge of the field. She sensed the approaching power of the Dark Side. She'd never felt anything like it. She wanted to touch it, to use it, to understand its strength. She forsaw abilities beyond her own.

Seela watched the old wizard slowly walk in her direction. She'd seen Imperial droids before and understood the danger. The hammerhead, in contrast, had an almost comical appearance. He guided himself with a stick. His eyes connected with her's as he walked. She turned her head sideways and grinned. When he reached her, he leaned his body weight on his staff and spoke to her in two voices out of two mouths.

The droid translated. "The Grand Sith Kalimat gives you his greetings and an offer. He wishes to instruct you in the ways of the force."

The girl straightened her head and stared.

"Well, do you accept, will you be his student?" The droid towered behind the hunched over Sith.

The Kalimat smirked and reflected calm, confidence, wisdom, and experience. Seela stepped forward. She felt no reason to fear. More than that, she sensed his feelings and they immediately had a connection.

"Will I travel across the galaxy?"

This youngling would be an excellent student of the Dark Side. Though she did not speak his language, she understood.

Her younger brother, Kinnese, maybe half her age came first, followed by their teacher, a Jedi Padawan himself. How had he escaped the destruction of the Jedi temple? Kalimat had seen him on Coruscant. The Jedi walked with such arrogant privilege there. Kalimat moved among them unnoticed for years. The fools failed to recognize a Sith on the steps of their own Senate. How they ignored a harmless old hammerhead. Kalimat hadn't been in the presence of a Jedi in some time, even if it was one who hadn't completed his training.

"You'll not be taking her anywhere." The Jedi lit his green lightsaber.

The Kalimat held his staff forward and a short red blade ignited from its top. They connected sabers with an electric crack. The Jedi pushed down hard on the Kalimat, breaking his spear at the top and shattering the crystal within.

The hammerhead slowly lifted his long-fingered left hand. Dark purple force lightning struck the Jedi, who stumbled dropping his saber. Kalimat gored him with his broken spear and wrapped his body with electricity. He let go of his staff and with it, the Padawan's body fell to the ground. The Sith seemed more powerful as if he had fed on the life force of the Jedi.

He laughed a diabolical chuckle. The Jedi's saber hilt flew into his hand. He held it out, offering the prize to Seela's little brother. The child reached forward and took the weapon, he'd always wanted one. He lit it up to the awe of his older sister. Kalimat rested a hand on the shoulder of the boy and spoke to them.

They understood before the droid translated his question.

"Our parents are dead. We only know war, and oppression, and occupation." Seela had a natural anger.

It delighted the Sith's cold black heart. The two children walked with the hammerhead back to his ship.

* * *

The lone star destroyer hanging in orbit over Mustafar all but ignored the shuttle. It had arrived earlier than expected, but they knew the Kalimat tended to stay ahead of schedule. For such a slow-moving creature he kept the Imperial Navy on its toes. Access to the main landing pad was given as they continued their approach to Vader's castle.

The scarred surface of the volcanic planet below pulsed and bled with orange light. The castle's two spires jetted skyward from a cliff above a lake of fire. A steady stream of magma ran under the structure tumbling into a waterfall of molten rock.

Inside the descending shuttle, Kamilat spoke to the children. His echo hung in the air of the passenger compartment even after he stopped speaking.

K6-SS8 Translated. "Kinnese will be dropped here. Lord Vader will not take another Togruta female as an apprentice, but he might consider a young male." The tall thin robot gestured when it spoke. "Seela will stay with the Kalimat and train in secret. For many years you will be separated."

The children held onto each other for the duration of the landing. The shuttle glided to a perfect touchdown at the castle's main entrance. K6-SS8 separated the children, pulling Kinnese by the arm off the shuttle. He cried for his sister. Kalimat guided the girl into a chair and placed a metal box onto her lap.

"You may choose. I will return." The words were spoken in Ithorese and Seela understood.

After Kalimat left and she opened the lid of the little treasure chest. There were five lightsabers inside it, including one that was in two parts.

An iron door closed behind the Kalimat and his two droids, one dragging the tormented child. They walked down dark corridors to a large room with a panoramic open window looking out over the lava fields. Standing in the center of the room was a caped figure in black. Kinnese was filled with fear and dread. Dead eyes stared at him from a black metal helmet.

Darth Vader focused his attention on his visitors. "What news of the fleet?"

The droid parroted the Kalimat's echoing words:

"The new armada will be finished ahead of schedule. They'll be at your disposal in 50 rotations of Mustafar.

"This child is gifted in the force. Corrupted by Jedi no more. The Grand Kalimat brings the gift of the Jedi's saber and the youngling. He'll make a fine student. He has fear. He has anger. The Dark side moves through him."

The boy lit the green saber and removed the arm of the droid that held him. It fell to the ground with a metallic clang in the silence of the empty room. The droid reached for the child and Kinnese chopped it in half. Its body crashed down into a pile of sputtering parts.

Vader reached with his black gloved hand and ripped the lightsaber from the child's grip. It spiraled through the air and was caught perfectly. Vader looked at the blade for a moment, recognizing it. Then he smashed it in his fist. The child screamed and with a slight gesture, Vader silenced him. Kinnese stood frozen. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"The Jedi are no more. I have no interest in your child prodigies." Vader turned and left the room.

The astromech went to the wall and delivered coded messages to Vader's security forces through a data port. Kalimat ushered the stunned boy out of the room and into the arms of the priests of the castle. Vader had not killed him. He would be trained in the Dark side. Anger filled brute though he was, Vader saw the wisdom of Kalimat's schemes. A secret army of Sith warriors would be invaluable.

Kalimat and his astromech droid reboarded his shuttle. It took off immediately and headed back toward the galactic core. The droid rolled to the front of the ship and instructed the pilots. Kalimat sat down next to the girl. In her hands, she held the two parts of a double-bladed lightsaber.

"Would you learn to repair it? To wield it." A questioned as well as command.

The mischievous smile that went all the way up her horns reassured the old Sith again that he had chosen his new apprentice well. The months of deep meditation in the tombs of Korriban had paid off. She was exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

Coruscant, the galactic capital, home of the Senate, and seat of the Empire was their penultimate stop. By the time they reached the planet, Seela had reconstructed the saber. It had a dark blue glow and Kalimate promised her a way to turn it black. She had destroyed half the chairs in the passenger section and sliced off the end of one of her head tails learning to swing its double blades.

The shuttle's medical droid was activated. After tending to her already cauterized wound, the droid placed stormtrooper arm and shoulder pads on the girl. It also convinced her to put shin plates over her bare legs. She refused to wear any shoes. The Ithorian laughed at her appearance. Somehow the oversized armor fit her, it brought out the white in her stripes.

After landing near the Imperial Senate, Kalimat sent the girl with one of his pilots to a nearby restaurant with instructions to eat herself silly. The malnourished teenager was filled with joy. She would return to the shuttle and fall blissfully asleep. The perfect cover to avoid any unwanted attention from those in tune with the force.

Kalimat and his astromech headed into the halls of the Senate building. They moved unnoticed through the throngs of galactic delegates until they reached a private elevator, where they were immediately recognized. They road to the top floor and entered the private suite of the Emperor's offices.

Military officers hustled through the strategic operations room. The bureaucrats knew nothing of strategy. They diplomatically accepted the Kalimat's astormech and welcomed the news of the new fleet. They feigned joy that Lord Vader would be taking charge of the most cutting-edge ships. Kalimat was amused by their jealousy.

He mumbled in a language the humans did not understand. "A soldier filled with envy and desire will throw himself on a sword for admiration."

The Kalimat was ushered into the back rooms. Silence replaced the busy war office. He slowly walked the darkened hallway. Two guards in red helmets and robes held their stance as if they were statues. The door opened fast and closed with a whisper behind him.

In his chair by the window sat the Dark Lord of the Sith. He looked almost as old and wrinkly as the Ithorian. Kalimat bowed his curved head as low as he was able, then looked up.

"My old friend, what news of Lord Vader? Have you realigned the timetable for the construction of his ships?" The Emperor didn't bother to stand up.

"All haste will be made now, my master. Vader is riddled with anguish and pain. He dwells in his temple of darkness, brooding, longing for battle. He has crafted a saber that will be unmatched. He's ready."

"Good...Goo-ood." The Emperor wrung his hands together. "Soon the Senate will be no more and the Sith will be the sole rulers of the Galaxy.

"Yes, my Lord." Darth Sidious did not share power. He only included other Sith as he did not trust them, especially Kalimat.

The Emperor rose. "Now, return my old friend. Oversee the completion of the fleet and bring the ships to Vader. When I need you, I will send for you both."

"As you wish." The hammerhead's voices reverberated in the air long after he left.

Kalimat backed out of the room. He never turned his back on Sidious, who locked eyes with him and sneered. Kalimat bowed low again before leaving, never breaking eye contact with the Emperor until the doors closed and did it for him.

The Grand Kalimat swore again to himself as he shuffled back to his ship. He would revenge the murder of his true master Darth Plagueis the Wise. If Vader would not help him, his new apprentice would. He foresaw Sidious' death in a ball of lightning and believed it would be he who dealt the final blow.


End file.
